Mám rád romantiku
by Dorea Rybika
Summary: Pamatujete se, jak Kurt sledoval porno?   Za betaread děkuji Roedeerovi.


**Mám rád romantiku**

Jsou dvě hodiny ráno. Slušní, pracující a školou povinní lidé už dávno spí. I Burt Hummel se svojí lepší polovičkou mají dávno půlnoc. Celý dům je ponořen do tmy, vlastně ne celý, v podkrovní okno vrhá do ulice kužel světla. Kurt Hummel je vzhůru. Sedí u svého pečlivě uklizeného stolu, před sebou má zapnutý notebook a brouzdá po internetu. I když to není tak úplně pravda. Kurt sbírá už dobré tři hodiny odvahu, aby klikl na odkaz, ke kterému se nedávno dostal. Konečně si je jist, že všichni v domě spí. I Finn, který ho ještě před chvílí otravoval a pořád chtěl řešit svůj vztah s Rachel. Jak má Kurt vědět, co se panovačné Rachel honí hlavou? Není přece ženská!

Ujistí se, že má po ruce krabici s papírovými kapesníky. Co kdyby náhodou? Naposledy se zaposlouchá, Carol by se mohla jít napít do kuchyně a zastavit se ho zeptat, co že ještě nespí? Ne, nic. Dům je absolutně tichý. Konečně dvakrát poklepe na odkaz. Otevře se nové okno internetového prohlížeče. Chvíli trvá, než se na obrazovce objeví dva mladí muži, Kurt jejich věk odhaduje na čerstvou plnoletost. Jsou docela pěkní, hlavně ten tmavovlasý. Ze začátku je video poněkud nudné a nezáživné. Mladíci se pár minut o něčem baví, Kurt jejich rozhovor příliš nesleduje. Napjatě čeká, strnule hypnotizuje obrazovku. Ale poté, co se prvně políbí, nemůže od monitoru odtrhnout oči. Vidí jejich jazyky svádějící nelítostnou bitvu, výměnu slin (to mu přijde trochu nechutné). Kamera si pečlivě vybírá detaily a Kurt jasně vidí jejich slastné výrazy, mrkání oční víček, která jsou přivřená, chvění obličejových svalů. Líbí se mu to.

_Konečně!_ Skoro vyjekne, když si první muž sundá tričko. Svaly se mu napínají pod kůží. Druhý mladík, pořád ještě kompletně oblečený, mu přejede po tmavých bradavkách, odhalený blonďák chlípně zasténá. Kurt si přesedne, ani druhý muž se nenechá zahanbit a i on svléká vínovou košili. Mladíci se třou svými hrudníky o sebe a vzdychají. Možná až příliš, přijde Kurtovi. Ale co on může soudit? Podobné aktivitě se nikdy nevěnoval. Nemá tušení, jaké to je, když vám přes bradavky přejíždí mokrý horký jazyk. Mužům se začíná dýchat stále hůř a hůř. Kamera zabírá vše z různých úhlů. Kurtovi se točí hlava. Pánové se nenechají svojí činností unášet dlouho a jeden druhého zbavují i kalhot, pod kterými, světe div se, nemají žádné spodní prádlo. _Do těch těsných kalhot by se stejně žádné nevešlo, _pokouší se Kurt obhájit jeho absenci. Sám by si něco takového nedovolil.

Nakloní se dopředu, samozřejmě už viděl penisy jiných mužů. Internet skýtá nepřeberné množství obrázků a on je přeci teenager. Na tom není nic divného být zvědavý, že ano? Nikdy ovšem neviděl dvě mužská pohlaví pohromadě, natož aby se o sebe třely, aby je hladily nenechavé ruce. Opět si přesedne. _Je to normální,_ opakuje si. _Dělá to každý._ Zatím není vzrušený, ale ještě chvíli a…

„Bože!" skoro zasténá, když si uvědomí, co se na obrazovce jeho notebooku odehrává. Blonďatý, méně obdařený mladík, se právě sklonil do klína hnědovlasého a –_ bože, _teď už zasténá zcela nepokrytě, začal laskat penis druhého, jako kdyby lízal tu nejchutnější zmrzlinu. Kurt vytřeští oči. Ne, kvůli tomu, že blonďákovi se nějakou záhadnou podařilo spolknout celého ptáka, i když to ho ohromí taky. _On se tam dole nechal tetovat!_ _Proboha, proč by někdo dělal něco takového?_ Zmateně zírá na mladíkova třísla, kde se skvěje poměrně rozsáhlé tetování draka. _To muselo bolet_. Fakt, že se mu přímo před očima odehrává profesionální orální sex, ho už tak nezajímá. Hnědovlasý vydává až příliš hlasité zvuky. Vzdychá jako děvka v zapadlé zaplivané uličce. Najednou Kurtovi video nepřipadá už tak zajímavé. Pánové si po chvíli vymění role. Blonďák si vychutnává kouření od hnědovlasého. Kurt zjistí, že další tetování se mu nachází na hýždích. Tentokrát to je nějaký neblíže specifikovaný ornament. Blonďák heká, jako by to byla jeho poslední chvilka. Je zhnusený. _Kde je romantika?_ uvědomí si náhle. _Jak někdo může prodávat svoje tělo? Vždyť to je nechutné a ubohé!_ Muži na jeho obrazovce mezitím pronesou pár bezvýznamných slov, která Kurt, ztracený ve svých myšlenkách, ani nevnímá. Nepatrně změní polohu, kamera zabere detail. Blonďák roztáhne svá vypracovaná stehna a odhalí tak Kurtovi jedno ze svých nejintimnějších míst, mladík sedící u notebooku se ošije. Připadá mu to až příliš osobní. _Vždyť musí mít rodinu, přátelé… Co kdyby to náhodou viděla jeho matka? Nestydí se?_ _Má vůbec matku?_ On sám by takovou hanbu nepřežil. Ne hanbu, zostuzení. Ponížení. Klesl by v očích své rodiny.

„Proč jsem si to pouštěl?" zašeptá do tichého pokoje. Ještě pár okamžiků trvá, než se jeho pokojem rozlehne obscénní hekání a lapání po dechu. Tohle nemá nic společného s láskou, s romantikou. Kurtovi je zle. Nemůže vydržet už ani sekundu. Najede myší na křížek a záložka se okamžitě zavře. Ještě chvíli mu trvá, než se vzpamatuje ze šoku, který si sám přivodil. Poté se zvedá, jde do koupelny, kde si rychle vyčistí zuby, svoji každodenní péči o pleť ignoruje. Po odporném představení nemá sílu. Vyplivne pastu, otře si ústa a dojde k posteli, kde se zahrabe do bavlněných pokrývek.

**-.-.-**

Dveře newyorského bytu cvaknou.

„Blaine, jsem v kuchyni," zahlásí Kurt. Slyší, jak si Blaine zouvá boty, sundává kabát a věší ho na do skříně, a pak prochází obývacím pokojem až do kuchyně. Obejmou ho dvě silné ruce a na krk mu je vtisknut polibek. „Blaine," vzdychne a otočí se, aby dosáhl na ty lákavé chutné rty. Každý polibek je pro něho dar z nebes. Blaine jeho snahu okamžitě pochopí a hladově se k němu přisaje. Jeho nenechavé ruce putují po Kurtově těle, jemně hladí dobře známé křivky. Dotknou se malého hrášku bradavky, sklouznou přes hrudník dolů, chvíli si hrají s lemem trička, až konečně vjíždí pod něj. Kurt mu zasténá do úst. „Zpomal, samče," zasměje se Kurt a odtrhne se od menšího muže. Přetočí se k němu čelem. „Co to do tebe vjelo?" zeptá se pobaveně

Blaine neodpoví. Místo toho se po Kurtovi zase vrhne jako predátor lovící svou kořist. Kurt se samým překvapením nezmůže na žádný odpor. Blaine ho natlačí k lednici, kde ho obrátí čelem ke studenému kovu a přimáčkne ho, až Kurt přidušeně vydechne.

„Blaine?" Na víc nezbude čas. Blaine mu prohněte zadek. Zmáčkne ho a přesune své ruce k pásku úzkých džín, které Kurt nepřestal nosit ani po vysoké škole. Netrvá dlouho a džíny se shrnou ke Kurtovým kotníkům, stejně jako jeho boxerky. „Oh, co to… Blaine," zasténá, když ucítí mastný prst dobývající se mu do zadku. Nemá nejmenší tušení, kde vzal Blaine lubrikant, natož kdy ho stihl otevřít. Myšlenky si ovšem za okamžik vezmou dovolenou a z Kurta zůstává jen sténající hromádka rozbouřených hormonů.

„Tohle jsem chtěl udělat už dávno," zachroptí mu jeho trýznitel do ucha. Kurtův penis sebou cukne a z hrdla se mu vydere toužebný vzlyk. Po tolika společných letech Blaine ví přesně, kam sáhnout, aby svého milence dostatečně vybudil a připravil.

„To stačí," vydechne Kurt. „Už to stačí, pojď," natáhne ruku za sebe ve snaze najít kýžený žulový falus. Blaine ruku odstrčí, načež ze sebe Kurt vydá frustrované zaúpění.

„Sám!" vydechne Blaine vzrušeně. Pár vteřin a šoustají o sto šest. Kurtovi se mimoděk vybaví písty parní lokomotivy. Ano, přesně k tomu by jejich sex přirovnal. Se zaúpěním zakloní hlavu, nevědomky tak svému příteli nabídne svoji šíji, která přímo vybízí ke kousnutí. Kurt vykvikne a trhne sebou. Blaine mu zaryje prsty do boků. _Budu mít modřiny_, pomyslí si. _Čert to vem!_ řekne si hned, jak Blaine přitvrdí. Jednu ruku položí na svůj osamělý

„To je moje práce," se zavrčením ji Blaine odstrčí. Kurt poslechne a radši se znovu chytne lednice, která se občas opovážlivě zakymácí. Ještě že z ní sundal veškeré fotky jejich rodiny a přátel. Kdyby se měl právě teď koukat na tvář svého otce mezitím, co ho Blaine šuká, už by se na něho nikdy nemohl podívat bez červenání.

„Áno," vyhrkne, když se Blainova ruka konečně začne pohybovat. Tam a zpátky. Tam a zpátky. Pomalu. Mučivě. Znovu zasténá.

„Vzdycháš jako kurva," uchechtne se Blaine. Kurt ho plácne po zadku, to Blaina rozlítí a ještě víc zrychlí své pohyby. Kurt si myslel, že rychleji to snad už nejde, i jeho ruka se na Kurtovu péru míhá v neuvěřitelné rychlosti. Chvíli zpomalí a jen si líně pohrává s mokrou oteklou špičkou, roztírá po ní preejakulát, po chvíli nabírá na tempu a odvádí poctivou ruční práci, aby se opět mohla vrátit k mučivé hlemýždí rychlosti. Kurt šílí. Odpovídá na každý jeho příraz, lednice se znovu zakymácí.

„Prosím," vzdychne Kurt, když Blaine opět vystřídá rychlé honění za trestuhodně pomalé. „Já už chci… áno." Blaine se sám pro sebe ušklíbne, i on už je na hranici únosnosti. Stehna se mu chvějí, musí přešlápnout nebo by do nich dostal křeč. _Tak blízko._ Posílá svoje péro do jeho chtivé zadnice nadoraz. Kurt sténá. Blaine miluje, když slyší hlasový projev svého milence, v takových chvílích mu to připadá jako rajská hudba. Ale konec hry. Ještě párkrát zapumpuje s Kurtovým penisem. Vždy pečlivě upravenému muži se zasekne dech, vybreptne něco nesrozumitelného a vrcholí. Jeho přítel si ho musí podržet, protože se mu podlomí nohy a to tedy ne! Blaine si chce svůj orgasmus vychutnat v tom úžasném teple. Stačí jen dva přírazy a i on vystříkne své sperma hluboko do Kurtových útrob. Oba lapají po dechu, jako účastníci maratonu.

„Myslím, že si týden nesednu," pronese Kurt do ticha, přerušovaného hlasitým oddechováním.

„Nepřeháněj," usměje se na něho Blaine a obejme ho, vtiskne motýlí polibek do zpocených vlasů, „nanejvýš dva dny," pohladí jemnou tvář.

„Musím se jít vysprchovat a ty…"

„Půjdu s tebou," uchechtne se Blaine.

„Ne," zarazí ho Kurt, „ty tu vytřeš a uklidíš lednici." Ušklíbne se. Vymaní se z objetí, setřese ze sebe nenechavé ruce, které ho nechtějí pustit. Svlékne si džíny, které má stále omotané okolo kotníků.

Blaine se zašklebí. „Jistě, ale jen protože tě miluju."

„Já tebe taky," přitaká Kurt, který je na cestě do koupelny. Zcela mimoděk si vzpomene na své první setkání se sexem. V tu dobu ho zcela zavrhoval jako nechutnou věc, kterou nikdy nebude dělat. Musí se svým názorům smát. Sex je skvělá činnost, to už dneska ví, a taky ví, proč je tak skvělý. Jistě, měl i jiné sexuální partnery než svého nynějšího přítele. Jejich vztah nebyl vždy růžový, několikrát jim to pořádně skřípalo a užuž to vypadalo, že spolu nadobro skončí. Neskončili. Vždycky si k sobě našli cestu zpět, a ano, sex v tom hrál významnou roli. Proto byl tak skvělý – byl s mužem, kterého miluje.


End file.
